Pumps used for delivering fluid to sprayer booms carrying dispensing nozzles are often positive displacement pumps which operate at a fixed speed, typically determined by the drive speed of the PTO of the tractor used for towing or carrying the sprayer. This creates a fixed volume of flow at all times that cannot be deadheaded. In order to control the rate at which fluid is delivered by the nozzles carried by a sprayer boom, a regulating valve is used for diverting a portion of the fluid delivered by the fixed displacement pump back to the fluid solution tank or reservoir. Currently available regulating vales are typically V-ball, butterfly, or poppet style valves. These styles only regulate in one line and cannot truly divide the flow.